Underneath your clothes
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Sjundeårseleverna har bal och en person hamnar med på serveringslistan av misstag och en person skriver upp sig för att den andre personen kommer vara där. HP/DM. R


**I Won't say I'm in love**

Finns det ett pris för verklig dumhet  
Då har jag redan vunnit  
Men ingen man får mig att vackla  
Det är historia, tid som svunnit

Vem är det du lurar? Han är allt du tänker på  
hur du kan bygga murar, men vi ser och kan förstå (Åh nej!)  
du försöker att glömma, du kan inte glömma han är allt för dig.

Ååh!  
Helt fel! Lägg av! Inte jag, inte här

Jag trodde att jag lärt min läxa  
Jag vet hur sångerna låter  
Jag känner ingenting sånt där nu  
En sång inom mig där hjärtat gråter  
Ååh!-

Var ärlig då och förstå, du är kär

Åh! Vem drömmer då?  
Inte jag, jag är kär

Han, Draco Malfoy, hatar sig själv för att han gör just det han gör i denna stund. Han tittar sig omkring men korridoren ligger öde och tyst, den anledning till att han vågar stå där framför listan är att han är själv. Med fjäderpennan darrande någon millimeter ovanför pergamentrullen försöker han tvinga handen ner för att skriva de få bokstäver som bygger upp hans namn.

När han tillslut tvingat ner handen med hjälp av den andra och skrivit sin namnteckning så är han bunden till natten och dess äventyr.

Han hann precis att skriva ner "Y:et" när klockan slår tio och listan rullar ihop sig själv för att sedan försvinna. Det är bestämt nu, han ska bli tvungen att servera på festen.

Två steg från den låga pelaren kommer han på sitt misstag. Anledningen till att han skrev på listan var att en viss person skulle vara där. Personen hade tidigare samma dag varit mycket upprörd över att hans namn hade dykt upp på listan och att han inte ens hade skrivit på den. Och han, den stora idioten, kollade inte ens om personen ljög eller inte. Han litade blint på att personen talade sanning. Så om personens namn står på listan eller inte är ett mysterium.

En iskall våg går genom Draco, tänk om han nu var fast hela kvällen på den dumma festen – festen till sjuorna som går ut – för att han trodde att han hade en hel kväll att kunna stirra på personen. Men han kanske inte får någonting alls. Hans ryckte kommer här med vara förstört. För så fort som alla kommer få reda på att han har serverat på en fest så kommer hans status ligga på noll. Något som slog honom nu. Men om personen skulle vara där så skulle han ligga på något konstigt plus-minus-noll för hans egen del men han skulle för resten av omvärlden ligga på minus noll.

Så nu har han inget annat val än att sätta på sig den vita tunna skjortan, den svarta silkesslipsen och de svarta byxorna.

* * *

Han, Harry Potter, har ännu inte kommit över att hans namn dykt upp på listan. Han förstår inte hur han kan ha oturen att ha ett namn som tycks dyka upp överallt. Hans namn hade ju dykt upp ur den flammande bägaren, under deras fjärde år, och nu, under deras sjätte år, på en serveringslista. Och på en serveringslista av alla ställen!

Han är otursförföljd så enkelt är det bara.

Gryffindoraren står framför spegeln och försöker knyta en slipsknut. Inte för att han inte vet och kan hur man gör, utan för att tyget som formar slipsen, är ett silkestyg som gör det helt omöjligt. Tyget halkar bara omkring.

Irriterat låter han den hänga och han tar istället på sig de svarta byxorna.

När Harry går genom uppehållsrummet får han många applåder och busvisslingar.

Han rodnar lätt när han räcker ut tungan åt Ron och Dean som båda antyder att han är ´sexig´ i kläderna.

"Vi syns ikväll, kanske." Ropar Harry efter dem och kliver ut genom porträtthålet.

* * *

-Okej nu är alla här då han vi börja. Det börjar klockan elva, om en halvtimme, och det slutar klockan två och jag vill se att alla är kvar tills dess. Ni kommer delas upp två och två och inga protester. Varje par får en uppgift. När ni är klara med den kan ni hjälpa de andra. Och ingen magi!

Harry slutar lyssna på McGonagall när hon säger "Och ingen magi!". Han börjar titta på vilka som har bestämt sig för att hjälpa till.

Han ser ett par tvillingar från Hufflepuff som han har örtlära med.

Ernie vinkar glatt till Harry när han får ögonkontakt med honom. Och några andra som han har lektioner med.

Han hade hittills hört ett få tal ord från McGonagall och på så sätt hållit reda på att hans namn inte ropats upp men när han ser Malfoy så tystnar hela världen. Vad gör han här? Är han frivilligt här? Och i så fall varför skulle han vara frivilligt här?

Harry försvinner in i en värld där han bara kan höra sina egna tankar. Därför rycker han till när någon knuffar till honom och säger "Potter".

-Potter? Kommer du? Vi borde börja jobba innan hon blir arg.

-Jobba?

-Ja tror du att du får någon särbehandling bara för att du är "Den utvalde"?

-Nej... Va? Harry tittar förvirrat upp på Draco.

Draco suckar ljudligt och börjar prata med Harry som om han var tre år.

-Du och jag, han betonar varje ord, är i samma grupp. Vi ska ställa fram dricka på brickor och sedan på en vagn som en annan grupp kommer ta och ställa fram på borden.

-Ser jag ut som en treåring? Harry tittar surt upp på Draco.

-Äh... kom nu Potter.

Harry följer efter. Det måste vara hans otursdag gånger max idag. För vem lyckas råka ut för att hamna på en listan man inte vill vara, på en fest där man inte vill vara och sedan hamna i samma grupp som sin fiende? Nä juste ingen, men Harry lyckas.

Draco går fram till en massa glas och börjar ställa upp dem på brickor. När han märker att Harry inte jobbar så vänder han på sig.

-Är det något problem? Eller vill du bara inte skita ner dina ´ovärderliga´ händer? Och varför har du inte knutit din slips? Kan du inte?

Harry börjar protestera men hans hjärna tar ledigt när Draco närmar sig och tar tag i slipsen.

Harry tycker att han knyter den onödigt långsamt. Han tittar hela tiden ner på Dracos händer och ser hur senorna arbetar med att få till en perfekt knut.

-Så, Draco hade lyckats med något som Harry inte lyckats. Han fick knut på den envisa slipsen.

Slytherinaren lägger ett finger under Harrys haka och lyfter upp hans huvud. Den grönögde sväljer hårt.

-Jobba nu! Väser Draco lågt och ler och vänder sig om.

Harrys kropp skriker efter att bli rörd igen av de där händerna. Det är den enda anledningen till att Harry orkar gå fram och ställa sig bredvid Draco, kanske lite för nära men ingen protesterar, och börja arbeta.

Deras kroppar börjar arbeta samtidigt jobba som en enda. När Draco sträcker sig efter ett glas gör Harry det också. När Harry Ställer ner ett glas gör Draco det också.

När Klockan slår elva rycker de båda till. De vänder sig om som en man och kollar på klockan.

Harry är den förste av de två om vänder sig tillbaka till bänken och ser att det bara är tre glas kvar att ställa upp.

Han ställer upp dem. Även om det är lockande att ställa upp två och svepa ett. Den söta lukten är ljuvlig den påminner om Dracos lukt. Varför tänker han på hur Draco luktar? Och varför tänker han på Dracos förnamn? Nu gjorde han det igen.

Harry sitter och studerar alla glada sjundeårare och alla ser jättelyckliga ut. Alla utom han. Till och med Malfoy ser glad ut, men varför?

Han blir irriterad på Dracos leende. Okej han är inte irriterad på att Draco ler utan det är mer att han inte ler åt _honom_.

Det har bara gått fem minuter sedan klockan slog elva och han har på något sätt blivit besatt av Draco... Malfoy! På trettiofem minuter! Wow säkert rekord.

Men varför känner han så här? Han vill inte känna så här. Dr... Malfoy är ju en kille och han är kille. Vad är det för speciellt med Malfoy då? Ja förutom hans hår, hans mage, hans ansikte, hans ögon, hans rumpa, hans händer och hans fötter? Vart fick han fötter ifrån? Men det är väl något speciellt med dem med antar han.

Harry spärrar plötsligt upp ögonen. Om han börjat tycka att det är något speciellt med Malfoys fötter så har allt gått för långt. Way far.

-Potter?! Kommer du vi ska vara i köket! Draco står och håller upp dörren som skiljer köket och festsalen.

-Kalla mig inte Potter! Säger Harry argt när han kommer fram till dörröppningen. Han smäller igen dörren hårt. Draco vänder sig förvånat om.

-Vad vill du att jag ska kalla dig då? Älskling? Draco höjer på ögonbrynen och flinar åt Harry.

-Jag har väl ett förnamn!

-Ja och det har väl jag också, _Harry. _

-Okej, _Draco! _Harry rynkar ögonbrynen och tittar surt på Draco.

Draco vänder sig enkelt om och sätter sig ner i den träsoffa som står längs väggen.

Tjugo över elva.

-Måste vi vara här hela tiden? Frågar Harry och sätter sig så långt ifrån Draco han kan komma i den lilla två manna soffan.

-Stirrade du på mig under hela hennes tal eller? Frågar Draco allvarligt.

Harry rodnar och vänder bort huvudet. Fan ta Draco!

-Nej.

-Så du stirrade inte hela tiden.

-Nej.

-Men du stirrade lite.

-J..aa, Harry kommer på sig själv. Han vänder snabbt på huvudet och kollar på Draco. Draco har sjunkit ner i soffan och tittar rakt fram. Men när han känner att Harry stirrar på honom vänder han leende på huvudet.

-Du måste verkligen vara lite mer fokuserad på nuet och inte sitta och drömma bort och framför allt tänka på vad du säger.

Något speciellt glimtar i Dracos ögon och Harry kan inte tyda det. Det ser lekfullt och ondskefullt ut. Skulle Draco vara så att ligga med – lekfull men lite ondskefull? Åhh nej säg inte att han tänker på att ligga med Draco. Men jo det gör han och han kan inte få bilderna ur huvudet.

Känslan av att ha Dracos läppar mot hans. Att ha tyngden av Dracos nakna kropp mot hans.

Draco måste ha tänkt något likanade för helt plötsligt så sitter Draco grensle över Harrys höft. Slytherinaren lägger huvudet på sned och håret ramlar framåt och hänger som en ram runt hans huvud.

-Dr-Draco? Draco v-vad gör d-du? Stammar Harry fram.

-Vad tror du, sötnos? Frågar Draco.

Harry stelnar till. Men han stelnar inte till av anledningen att det är Draco som kallar honom sötnos utan av att _någon_ kallar honom sötnos. Att han fått ett... _smeknamn_? Han tror att det är ett smeknamn.

-Om du i-inte slutar så... så... d-dödar jag dig, Stammar Harry och kollar trotsigt på Draco.

-Fantastiskt övertygande, muttrar Draco och himlar med ögonen. Försök en gång till utan att stamma.

Gryffindoraren höjer ett ögonbryn. Jo det är sant det skulle nog ha låtit mer övertygande och hotande om han inte hade stammat.

-Sååå... vill du ta det utan att stamma eller menade du det inte? Draco stryker undan sitt hår och andas lätt på Harrys hals.

-Öö... Mycket intelligent svar idiot, förbannar han sig själv.

-Jag tar det som ett ja. Draco förintar det lilla mellanrum som är mellan Harrys hals och hans läppar. Men han hinner inte mer än att snudda med läpparna förren Harry puttar bort honom.

-Skulle jag ta det som ett nej? Frågar han förvånat.

-Nej jag tycker bara att det skulle vara orättvist att min hals skulle få smak av dina läppar innan mina läppar fått smaka på dina läppar...

Draco lutar sig hastigt framåt och får tyst på Gryffindoraren.

-Så skönt tystnad, suckar Slytherinaren innan han lutar sig framåt igen och kysser Harry.

-D-draco! Klockan är bara kvart i tolv, vi kan inte gå för långt nu för det är två och en halvtimme kvar.

-Men jag kan väl få leka lite, snälla? Draco kollar upp med mörka ögon och ett litet leende i mungipan. Men Draco väntar inte på något svar utan böjer sig ner igen och kysser Harry igen.

Och Harry protesterade inte.

En sak som slog honom nu är: varför kysser Draco honom?

Harry tar tag om Dracos lår och reser sig upp. När han står upp så släpper han ner honom.

-Vad håller du på med? Frågar Harry och blänger på Draco.

-Vad menar du? Frågar Draco och torkar bort lite saliv från sina läppar.

-Varför kysser du mig?

-Varför inte, du har väldigt kyss vänliga läppar, säger Draco och får Harry att rodna. Varför skulle jag inte få kyssa dig?

-Vi är fiender, det ska inte var så.

-"Vi är fiende, det ska inte vara så"! Det är allt jag har fått höra när jag vuxit upp. Jag vill inte ha det så. Jag försökte faktiskt vara vän med dig. Jag vill vara vän med dig. Jag kanske vill vara mer än vän med dig.

I Harrys öron låter det som en kärleks förklaring men han måste ha något fel på dem.

-V-vad menar du? Harry tar ett steg närmre.

-Vad låter det som? Draco tar också ett steg närmre. Försiktigt lyfter han sin hand och smeker Harrys kind. Vad vill du att det ska låta som, sötnos.

-Det låter som en... kärleks... förklaring, säger Harry osammanhängande.

Draco lutar sig ner snuddar retsamt mot Harrys läppar.

-Kanske...

Harry lägger huvudet lite på sned och fångar upp Dracos läppar.

Det känns som elektricitet mellan dem båda och Harry skulle inte bli förvånad om det gnistrar om de båda.

-Vad säger du, ska vi sticka härifrån?

-Men du hörde ju McGonagall vi kommer säkert få straffkomendering.

-Men då kommer vi vara tillsammans på den, eller hur? Draco ler och hans hår faller ner i hans ögon. Harry lyfter sin hand och stryker bort den blonda håret och ägaren följer med i rörelsen.

-Vart ska vi då? Frågar Harry när de båda smyger ut ur salen.

-Ve... längre hinner Draco innan någon skriker de bådas namn.

-Malfoy, Potter! Vart tror ni att ni är på väg.

Harry fångar upp Dracos blick och Båda tänker samma tanke SPRING!

De stannar inte upp förren de står framför vid-behov-rummet.

Draco går snabbt fram och tillbaka framför väggen och när öppningen blottar sig så tar Draco tag i Harrys axlar och börjar kyssa honom vilt. Sakta går Draco bakåt utan att avbryta kyssen.

Harry sparkar igen dörren när de kommit in.

Gryffindoraren får kyssen mildare och lugnare.

Han gillar att ha Dracos läppar mot hans, känna hur Draco försiktigt smeker hans tunga, leker med den. De våta, varma och fylliga läpparna mot hans.

De sliter sig från varandra för att hämta andan.

-Draco vad har du tänkt att vi ska göra? Frågar Harry nervöst och naivt.

Draco höjer ett ögonbryn och tittar ner på Harry. Hur naiv kan en person bli? Tänker han irriterat.

-Vad tror du? Frågar han lika irriterat.

-Om du tänker använda den där tonen så går jag, Harry rynkar ihop ögonbrynen.

Draco ler mot Harry och höjer sakta på handen. Med tummen så slätar han försiktigt rynkan.

-Du passar inte i rynkor... och tror du att jag tänker låta dig gå utan att ha gjort något åt den här? Draco gör en gest ner mot sina byxor och Harry tittar ner.

Det såg väldigt inbjudande ut.

-Är det jag som gjort det _där_?

-Mhm, mumlar Draco lågt och börjar kyssa Harrys nacke. Jag är inte så _oskyldig _jag heller...

Harry fattar vinken och kollar ner på sina egna byxor han hade inte ens känt att han blivit hård.

Häftigt svänger Harry runt och tittar upp på Draco med mörka ögon. En hand letar sig upp för den sist nämndes nacke och en annan letar sig retsamt ner åt.

Han ler när han ser att Draco sluter ögonen hårt och suckar.

Handen som letade sig till nacken byter helt position och letar sig neråt till första skjort knappen.

Den första glider ut sitt fängelse och blottar ett blekt nyckelben som Harry börjar kyssa. Han gillar den här leken han har Draco helt i sitt våld och han fullkomligt älskar ljuden som Draco gör.

En till knapp och han är nere strax under nyckelbenet.

En knapp till och han är nere där revbenen slutar.

En knapp till och han är nere vid naveln. Han drar tungan runt _gropen_ och när han får ett underbart ljud till respond gör han det igen. Två händer får fatt i Harry och drar upp honom. Draco pressar sina läppar lustfyllt mot Harrys. Harry tar tillfället i akt att dra av Draco skjortan.

Harry avslutar kyssen med en liten puss och sjunker ner på knä igen. Han gillar synen framför honom. Knappen till byxorna glider lätt upp. Dracos händer greppar hårt Harrys axlar. Harry ler lite och blixtlåset glider ner. Han blir väldigt irriterad på byxor just nu. Varför ska det ta så lång tid att få av dem?

Försiktigt dras de svarta jeansen ner. Bulan syns tydligare nu. Hans händer greppar den halvnaknes höfter och tvingar ner honom så att han kan få av honom byxorna.

-H-Harry s-ska vi inte ta os-oss till sängen, flämtar Draco och nickar svagt åt en stor säng som Harry inte tidigare lagt märket till.

De kommer upp i stående ställning och kyssandes ramlar de ihop på sängen. Draco smeker allt som han kommer åt, vilket inte är så mycket eftersom en irriterande skjorta och ett par mycket irriterade byxor är i vägen.

Draco är inte så lugn som Harry var, utan han sliter upp skjortan så att knappar far över hela rummet. Byxorna går inte till ett lika hemskt öde eftersom det är lite svårt att att slita upp dem. Men de är nästan lika fort av som skjortan.

Harry förundras över Dracos snabbhet. Och han kan inte låta bli och fråga.

-H-har du gjort det här förut? Draco stannar upp i sitt försök att få av Harry det sista som hindrar att se hans underbara kropp.

-Nja, säger Draco undvikande. Har du?

-Jag frågade först och "nja" är inte ett riktigt svar. Och nej inte med en kille.

-Har du gjort det med en tjej? Frågar Draco dumt och fortsätter undvika den ursprungliga frågan.

-Ja... det var lite pinsamt jag var full och... och... hon var där och så hände det bara, mumlar Harry rodnande och vänder bort huvudet. Men du har inte svarat på min fråga, har du gjort detta förut.

-Nej, inte med en kille... Draco hänger med huvudet.

-Men med en tjej?...

-Njaej, mumlar han så lågt att Harry inte uppfattar mer ett "J".

-Va?

-Nej! Draco kollar häftigt upp och tittar argt på Harry.

-Va?! Va? Hur? Va?! Ett av hans mer intelligenta ögonblick, suck.

-Nej, okej!? Draco reser sig upp ur sängen. Han vill inte längre. Hur svårt kan det vara för gryffindoraren att få in i sin lilla hjärna att han är oskuld? Och varför är det så överraskande? Ser han ut att vara typen som springer till första bästa kille, eller?

-Draco...? Draco förlåt, jag... jag vart bara så förvånad, det var inte meningen. Förlåt. Draco vänder sig om och låter armarna falla från att ha dem hårt korsade mot bröstet.

-Det gör inget... sötnos. Draco ler och går tillbaka till sägen. Försiktigt kryper han upp i fotänden. Så vad tycker du om mig?

-Va? Frågar Harry dumt.

-Ja om jag nu fortfarande är oskuld så har jag en anledning till att vara det och jag kanske vill förbli det om det bara kommer betyda ett meningslöst ligg.

Harry tittar skeptiskt på Draco.

-Ja du är väl okej.

Draco ler och dra handen uppför insidan av Harrys lår och ner igen. Harry flämtar till.

-Bättre kan du... sakta sänker Draco sitt huvud mot Harrys vad och kysser försiktigt upp åt men drar ut på det för att få fram det han vill höra innan han hinner upp till Harrys underkläder.

-Ja... okej... du är väl... söt... säger Harry flämtande. Dracos hand håller fortfarande på med sin retsamma färd upp- och ner för Harrys lår.

-Jaså bara? Draco har hunnit upp överhalva vaden.

-Nja... kanske... lite... snygg kanske...Harry har greppat överkastet och blundar hårt.

Draco förflyttar sig upp till låret. Och Harry fattar leken, ju bättre- och sanna ord han ger Draco ju närmre _priset _kommer han.

-Du är helt underbar, sexig, jag gillar dig... och... och, det sista hör Draco inte.

-Vad sa du, sötnos? Draco håller kvar sina läppar på samma ställe, lite ovanför knät, för att höra svaret.

-Jag tror att jag älskar dig, Mumlar Harry lågt men tillräckligt högt för att Draco ska kunna uppfatta orden.

Draco släpper taget om Harry och sätter sig häftigt upp.

-V-Va?

-Förlåt men jag vill att du ska veta, ångrande vänder Harry bort huvudet. Draco lägger sig ner på Harry med armarna som stöd på var sida om sist nämnde.

-Säg det igen!

-J-ja älskar dig..?

Draco ler och lutar sig neråt.

-Du har turen att få din kärlek att bli besvarad, säger Slytherinaren retsamt mot Harrys läppar och Kysser honom djupt.

-Men vad vart det med leken här nere då? Tror du att du kan lämna mig så här? Harry gör en gest med handen över hans kropp.

Draco ler ondskefullt.

-Japp... Harrys får en min som skulle kunna relateras till en person som nyss sett ett spöke.

-Va?

-Jag skojar, Sötnos. Draco böjer sig ner och drar av det sista på den andre pojkens kropp. Han är så fin. Draco studerar varenda centimeter av Harry.

Draco lägger sig ner på Harry och börjar kyssa honom medan han krånglar av sig sina underkläder.

-Men hur vet vi vad vi ska göra?

-Harry du är nog den mest oromantiska person jag känner, du förstör stämningen helt, Draco suckar. Men han vet att Harry har rätt, hur vet de hur de ska göra? Visst vet Draco, och Harry med för den delen, tror han, hur killar har sex men ändå. Och han har hört att det ska göra ont. Han vill definitivt inte ha ont. Men om det är på grund av Harry han får ont så kanske han kan stå ut.

You're a song

Written by the hands of God

_This might sound to you a bitt odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thought go hiding_

Harrys huvud är tomt det enda han kan tänka på är att han snart kommer länkas samman med Draco och det bedövar hela hans kropp. Det enda han kan känna just nu är kolsyran som verkar fylla honom, Dracos rörelser och åtrån.

Draco tar över allt och hamnar överst.

_And right under your clothes_

_Is Where I find them_

Draco kollar ner på Harry. Han ler lite och Harry fattar att Draco vill ha något slags klar tecken att han verkligen vill.

Harry lutar sig framåt och kysser Draco.

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good boy honey_

Harry känner inte smärtan av att inte vara förberedd innan Draco tränger in i honom. Han känner bara känslan att ha Draco i sig känslan håller på att få honom att explodera. Känslan av att Draco stöter in i honom.

Någonstans i tumultet så får han ur sig "Igen.... Åhhh. Gör det igen!" och Draco är inte sen att lyda.

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other_

Harry har inte ägnat och kommer inte att ägna en tanke på Ron och Hermione under hela natten, men under morgonen nästa dag så kommer han på vad han har gjort. Vad ska han säga? Framför allt vad har han ställt till för Draco?

Men detta är frågor som ännu inte har blivit ställd och inte kommer bli ställda under många härliga timmer.

Vad som än händer så till hör han Draco och Draco till hör honom så är det bara. Det går inte att ändra på. Ingen kan ändra på det. Ingen levande varelse i alla fall.

Alla problem är borta, straffkomenderingen som de kommer få ligger så långt borta att det känns som om det tillhör ett annat liv, en annan dimision. Inget som finns i detta liv.

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good boy honey..._

_For being such a yeah eah eah eah_

Draco faller trött ihop på Harry, han kysser honom ömt och försiktigt. Draco rullar ner bredvid Harry och kysser hans axel.

Harry blundar och känner den våta rand som både han själv och Draco bildat på hans ben.

-Vill du duscha? Tvätta av dig och mig sen lägga oss? Mumlar Draco i den andres öra och biter lite lekfullt i Harrys örsnibb.

Harry ler och nickar. Försiktigt reser han sig upp och går mot duschen och den blonde är inte långt efter.

De kysser varandra, tvättar av varandra och kysser varandra lite till.

Draco kastar sig uttröttad ner i sängen, som bytt till rena lakan. Harry står kvar och lutar sig mot dörrposten till badrummet och tittar på mannen i sängen. Mannen han älskar. Mannen som kan få hans liv komplett. Mannen som fått honom känna så här som han aldrig har känt förut

Mannen i fråga somnar väldigt snabbt och Harry tror att det är dags att sova för honom också.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_


End file.
